Shinobi’s Challenge
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: Konohagakure até agora sempre foi um planeta de paz. Mas quando a realeza começa enfraquecer e o mal se torna cada vez mais poderoso, só novos heróis podem trazer a paz de volta a esse lugar :: FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS ::
1. FICHAS!

**Declaimer:** Naruto e cia. não me pertencem, e é por isso que eu sento e choro T.T

* * *

**Nome: **Shinobi's Challenge

**Resumo: **Konohagakure até agora sempre foi um planeta de paz. Mas quando a realeza começa enfraquecer e o mal se torna cada vez mais poderoso, só novos heróis podem trazer a paz de volta a esse lugar.

* * *

**- PRÓLOGO -**

O lugar mais nobre do castelo do planeta Konohagakure era o escritório real. Um cômodo circular, todo feito em mármore. As janelas eram de cristal e o lustre de diamante. Todos os móveis eram brancos. Inclusive uma cadeira de estofamento de plumas de Bran, onde se encontrava sentada uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azul bem claro. Vestia um vestido de seda branca adornado por pérolas e fios de prata e aparentava ser jovem. Ela era Shimizu Akemi, ou A Luz, a Hokage de Konohagakure. A mulher mirava o poente da estrela Taiyoo atrás do monte Hikariyama pela janela. Tinha o semblante calmo, mas não parava de dar olhares de solaio para a porta que estava a sua costa. Alguns minutos depois se ouvem três batidas na porta.

- Entre – convidou Akemi levantando-se de sua cadeira e virando para olhar a porta. Entrou pela passagem um homem de pele pálida e longos cabelos negros. Seus olhos eram frios e ameaçadores.

- Vejo que ainda é uma tola Akemi-sama. Deixa-me entrar em seu castelo sem escolta mesmo sabendo que posso te matar agora mesmo – comentou o homem. Sua voz era respeitosa, mas não disfarçava o rancor em suas palavras.

- Você pode, mas não vai fazê-lo. Não é, Orochimaru? – perguntou Akemi com a voz calma.

- Sou inteligente demais para isso. Você sabe que vou conseguir o trono por outros meios. Não tem medo disso, Akemi-sama? Ou como te chamam agora, A Luz?

- Não tenho medo do que você pode fazer a mim Orochimaru. Tenho medo do que pode fazer ao meu povo. Quer mesmo que uma guerra se inicie só para que consiga o trono? – questionou Akemi com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não, não é o meu desejo. Por isso estou aqui. Vim mais uma vez lhe pedir para que entregue o trono a mim de boa vontade. Assim evitamos a guerra – afirmou Orochimaru, tentando ser o mais persuasivo o possível.

- Não, não – negou Akemi balançando a cabeça – Não vou lhe entregar o trono. Sei quais são seus planos para o reino e eles não são bons.

- Então a guerra vai se iniciar. E você sabe que é uma batalha perdida para você. Sou mais forte e poderoso. Por bem ou por mal, o trono será de quem é de direito – respondeu Orochimaru irritado, saindo da sala e batendo a porta. Akemi deu um suspiro cansado.

- Com licença Akemi-sama – pediu uma mulher a porta. Ela também era loira, mas vestia uma túnica pêssego. Atrás dela havia um homem de longos cabelos brancos, também vestido com uma túnica da mesma cor.

- Podem entrar Conselheiros – respondeu a monarca, voltando a mirar a paisagem pela janela. Os dois entraram na sala.

- O que você vai fazer a respeito Akemi-sama? – perguntou o homem preocupado.

- Tenho que fazer algo para evitar a guerra, mas já tenho uma estratégia – respondeu Akemi tranquilamente.

- Vai prender o Treva? – questionou a mulher Conselheira.

- Orochimaru não gosta muito desse nome, Tsunade. E não vou mandar prende-lo, isso só o deixaria mais nervoso. E de certa forma ele tem razão – afirmou Akemi suspirando cansada.

- Razão? No que aquele maldito tem razão? Não me diga que é a questão de quem merece o trono. Ele não é dono do reino, a senhora que é! – disse o homem Conselheiro exasperado.

- O pai dele era o monarca antes de mim. E ele ia assumir o trono se eu não tivesse chegado a esse planeta. De certa forma ele tem direito ao trono – falou Akemi parando de encarar a janela e mirando seus Conselheiros.

- Mas Akemi-sama... – começou o homem, mas a Hokage ergueu a mão num sinal que era para ele se calar.

- Já chega Jiraya! Essa questão não é a mais importante. Precisamos colocar minha estratégia em prática – determinou Akemi.

- E qual é sua estratégia senhora? – perguntou Tsunade. Akemi voltou a mirar a janela.

- Orochimaru é mais poderoso que eu. Sempre foi, mas só agora ele descobriu. Não posso confrontá-lo de igual para igual. Então eu vou encontrar quem possa – respondeu Akemi com a voz confiante.

- Como assim Akemi-sama? – perguntou Jiraya com o cenho enrugado.

- Vou organizar um desafio. Todos os jovens shinobis desse e dos planetas vizinhos competiram numa prova de poder e valores. Quem ganhar será o novo rei de Konohagakure e terá capacidade de lutar com Orochimaru – disse a monarca voltando a mirar as duas outras pessoas presentes na sala.

- Se me permitir dizer senhora, há furos na sua estratégia – comentou Tsunade cautelosamente.

- Eu sei. Não posso impedir que Orochimaru consiga aliados e os faça participar do desafio. Mas é a única solução para evitar a guerra – concluiu Akemi tristemente.

- E quando vai ser o desafio? – perguntou Tsunade.

- O mais rápido possível – respondeu Akemi - Tsunade... Jiraya... Avisem para espalhar a notícia: Um desafio aos shinobis foi lançado e o novo Hokage de Konohagakure será escolhido!

* * *

Yo minna!! Minha primeira fic de fichas!! Esse prólogo é só pra terem uma idéia, mesmo que mínima, do que vai ser a fic. Ela é inspirada em um filme em especial, que não é um ganhador do Oscar e nem é muito lá aquelas coisas, mas eu adoro: As aventuras de Sharkboy e Lavagirl. É uma história de heróis e sonhos e eu amo histórias assim .

Mas bem, abaixo eu vou dar algumas explicações sobre a fic para que ela possa ser entendida melhor. Eu gosto de escrever comédia e romance, mas nessa fic eu vou variar: vai ser de aventura. Só não coloco ação porque não sei se vai sair ação mesmo, sou horrível tentando descrever lutas u.u Mas aventura não vai faltar n.n

* * *

**- RESUMO DA HISTÓRIA -**

_O planeta Konohagakure está localizado na galáxia Dimon. É um planeta de paz e prosperidade, onde todos são livres para viver e sonhar. Sua Hokage, Shimizu Akemi, ou A Luz, é uma nobre shinobi que governa com valores honrosos o planeta. Mas antes dela se tornar a monarca, quem governava Konohagakure era Sarutobi Sasuke. Este tinha três pupilos queridos: Tsunade, Jiraya e Orochimaru. Os três eram exímios shinobis e favoritos a serem os próximos Hokages. Entretanto, Tsunade e Jiraya escolheram ser somente conselheiros reais, e Orochimaru ficou certo de que seria o próximo Hokage. Porém, não foi isso que aconteceu: Sarutobi escolheu para seu sucessor Namikaze Minato, um aprendiz de Jiraya. Orochimaru ficou furioso e ameaçou matar Minato. Mas foi perseguido pela A.N.B.U. e se refugiou no lado oeste da montanha conhecida como Monte das Trevas. Anos depois Minato morreu sem escolher um sucessor. Sarutobi voltou ao poder, mas como não queria governar escolheu o pai de Orochimaru como substituto. Esse reinado foi o mais obscuro que Konohagakure já viu. E Orochimaru seria o próximo Hokage se não fosse uma nova shinobi que chegou ao planeta. Akemi, por ser mais honrada e bondosa, foi escolhida para ser a nova Hokage._

_Orochimaru ameaçou novamente matar o monarca de Konohagakure. Ele e Akemi travaram uma batalha no Vale do Fim, o lugar mais sombrio do planeta. Akemi saiu vitoriosa da batalha e Orochimaru fugiu de Konohagakure, indo se refugiar no planeta Otogakure, o mais distante da estrela Taiyoo. O reino seguiu em paz até que quinze anos depois Orochimaru atacou Konohagakure com uma poderosa arma que até hoje é desconhecida, destruindo uma parte do planeta. Segundo ele, isso foi um aviso para que a Hokage entregasse o reino pacificamente. Mas Akemi recusou. Os conselheiros quiseram bani-la por acreditar que estava incentivando uma guerra, mas a mulher explicou que Orochimaru não destruiria o planeta por querê-lo para governar. Cinco anos se passaram com Orochimaru propondo a entrega pacifica e Akemi recusando o pedido. Isso até Orochimaru descobrir que havia se tornado mais forte que Akemi e decidisse de vez começar uma guerra se ela não entregasse Konohagakure. _

* * *

Aff, que resumo grande -.-'... Mas é isso aí, quem leu já sabe o porquê do desafio.  
Agora vêm mais explicações...

**

* * *

**

- PLANETAS -

**- Galáxia Dimon  
**Muito distante da Via Láctea, a Galáxia Dimon é o único lugar onde se pode ter certeza que uma sociedade pode viver em paz. Composta por um único sistema de astros, é a menor galáxia que se conhece. Seus planetas giram em volta de uma estrela e formam o chamado Sistema Boreal, pois está localizado no extremo sul da galáxia.

**- Estrela Taiyoo  
**A fonte de luz e calor da galáxia Dimon, essa estrela é como o Sol do Sistema Solar. Sua temperatura é muito elevada, o que impossibilita a vida. Mas é conhecido que pequenas criaturas chamadas Moltres consigam suportar o clima extremamente quente e vivam na estrela.

**- Sistema Boreal  
**O único conjunto de corpos celestes existente na galáxia Dimon. Está localizado ao extremo sul da galáxia e é formado por 6 planetas, 4 planetas anões, 120 asteróides e 90 cometas.

**- Konohagakure  
**Konohagakure, ou simplesmente Konoha, é o maior planeta da galáxia Dimon e é o terceiro planeta mais próximo da Taiyoo. Tem influência sobre todos os outros planetas e é considerado o melhor lugar para se viver. Sua superfície é muito variada, tendo lugares férteis e arborizados e lugares sombrios e "mortos". Seus shinobis são os melhores e mais fortes, apresentando poderes muito variados, mais a maioria se relaciona ao fogo.

**- Sunagakure  
**O segundo maior planeta da galáxia, também é muito influente. É aliado de Konoha, mas mesmo assim é muito individualista. Por ser o planeta mais próximo da Taiyoo, Suna é muito quente e tem vastos desertos. Seus shinobis são fortes e temidos, seus poderes estão relacionados ao vento e a areia.

**- Kumogakure  
**Um planeta pequeno e pobre, que tem uma temperatura agradável. Kumo é caracterizada pelas fortes chuvas com raios que caem sobre a região. É dependente dos outros para conseguir alimento, já que é impossível plantar num lugar que está quase sempre inundado. Seus shinobis apresentam poderes relacionados aos raios e trovões.

**- Kirigakure  
**É o terceiro maior planeta da galáxia. Como o poder de ataque não é muito bom, sua defesa é excepcional. Embora seja um ótimo planeta para viver, é envolvido em muitos conflitos internos. Os shinobis de Kiri têm aptidão de poderes que envolvem a água, principalmente se ela estiver em seu estado gasoso.

**- Ishigakure  
**É o quarto maior planeta da galáxia. Não é muito habitado ou famoso, mas tem seu charme com seu visual rústico. Sua paisagem possue grandes penhascos e montanhas. Os shinobis do planeta Ishi tem seus poderes ligados principalmente a terra.

**- Otogakure  
**Mesmo sendo o menor planeta da galáxia, Oto é muito próspero. Era um país completamente vazio, mesmo tendo condições a vida. Seu primeiro habitante foi Orochimaru, mas logo depois aqueles que desaprovavam Akemi como Hokage se mudaram para o planeta. Seus shinobis são especializados no som.

**- Planetas anões  
****Amegakure: **O maior planeta anão também é o mais desenvolvido. Como possui uma forte economia, já foi pensado em ignorar o fato de ser um planeta pequeno e tirá-lo da categoria "anão", mas até hoje nada foi decidido. Ame possui shinobis com aptidão para controlar a água, principalmente em seu estado líquido, e combatem muito bem com armas. A paisagem é tomada por construções de metal e quase não há florestas. Tornou-se o único aliado de Oto, pois este prometeu ajudá-lo na questão da discussão da categoria. É lar da famosa organização criminosa Akatsuki.

**Kusagakure: **É o segundo maior planeta anão. É um local muito calmo, em que há muitas florestas e animais exóticos. Depois de Konoha, é considerado o melhor lugar para se viver. Seus shinobis são especializados em poderes envolvendo folhas ou espinhos.

**Getsugakure: **É um planeta muito misterioso e pouco se sabe sobre seus costumes. Tem lendas místicas e acredita-se ser muito poderoso, embora se mostre um planeta tranqüilo e pacifico. É o planeta natal de Akemi. Seus shinobis possuem poderes místicos relacionados à luz, a mente e a coisas psíquicas.

**Yukigakure: **é extremamente distante da estrela Taiyoo, sendo muito frio. Pouco se sabe como seus habitantes vivem, e também não é muito buscado saber, pois ninguém, além dos moradores do planeta, se sente atraído pela temperatura baixíssima do local. Seus shinobis controlam muito bem a neve e o gelo.

**- Mapa do Sistema Boreal **(itálico: planetas; sublinhado: planetas anões)  
Taiyoo - _Suna_ - _Ishi_ - _Konoha _- Getsu - Kusa - _Kiri_ - Ame - _Kumo_ - _Oto_ – Yuki

* * *

Na hora de colocar seus poderes lembre-se de ver qual elemento mais comum no seu país de origem. Mas é claro que não precisa ser exatamente ligado ao elemento, mas é só uma ajuda que eu estou dando para vocês. E qualquer duvida quanto a isso é só me mandar um PM. Agora explicação de alguns animais que existem nessa história U.A.

**

* * *

**

- FAUNA -

**- Bran(s)  
**São enormes aves parecidas com corvos. Sua plumagem é negra e a mais macia que se conhece. São agressivos ao extremo e altamente perigosos. Vivem no Vale do Fim, onde têm uma área considerável para viver. Penetrar na área de ninho dos Brans é quase suicídio. As penas para confecção de estofamento são recolhidas de Brans mortos que ficam fora do Vale do Fim, pois quando esses bichos falecem são carregados para fora da reserva por outros Brans. Ainda é desconhecido se essas aves têm alguma fraqueza.

**- Moltres  
**Pássaros pequenos, muito pouco vistos fora da estrela Taiyoo. Embora muito dóceis e sociáveis, apresentam alto perigo por possuir plumas flamejantes que queimam tudo o que tocam. O máximo que chagam longe da Taiyoo é Konoha. São vistos nesse planeta uma vez ao ano, quando está quente, e não se sabe o porquê dessa migração. Diz uma lenda que um Moltres pode realizar um desejo de uma pessoa pura de coração.

**- Lála(s)  
**Insetos parecidos com borboletas, só que um pouco maiores. Tem asas de cetim e as mais variadas cores, que são sempre escandalosas como: rosa pink, laranja-ai-meu-olho, amarelo-luz-pra-cego e verde-limão-fosforescente. Ainda que tenham aparência inofensiva e até fofinha, são perigosos por causa do som que emitem: um canto em alta freqüência que te deixa com uma enorme dor de cabeça. Sua única fraqueza é a água.

**- Toritsuki  
**Pássaro místico que existe somente no planeta Getsu. Há somente cinco pássaros vivos, sendo que um deles está sob os cuidados de Akemi. É uma ave de penas alvíssimas e bico e garras douradas. Parecem águias, mas são um pouco menores. É muito fiel ao seu dono e tem ótimo senso de direção, sendo um excelente guia.

**- Gastly(s)  
**Pequenos animais de cor arroxeada. São pragas e podem ser bem chatinhos quando em bando. Tem dentes afiados e comumente mordem as canelas de pessoas desavisadas. Vivem em qualquer ambiente e o único jeito de se livrar deles é dando-lhes um bom chute.

**- Puffskein(s)  
**Animais fofinhos ao extremo. Tem o corpo esférico e coberto de pelos macios de várias cores, o que o faz parecer um pompom. Quando está feliz, o que é quase sempre, emite um zumbido surdo. É encontrado aos montes em jardins, no meio das flores. Não oferece risco nenhum. Algumas crianças os têm como bichinho de estimação.

**- Snis(es)  
**São animais parecidos com cobras de um tamanho que varia de um metro (quando é filhote) à setes metros (quando é adulta). É encontrada nas bases das montanhas, onde vivem em bando no meio das pedras. Não é considerada venenosa, pois sua peçonha faz com que a vítima somente adormeça por algumas horas, mas o que preocupa é sua força capaz reduzir a pó um osso humano.

**- Ledian(s)  
**Ainda é inserto se isso é uma plante ou um animal; vive em jardins. A cabeça desse bicho lembra uma margarida, só que com um olho de íris rosa e uma boca que está sempre aberta em formato de O. Se locomove através de suas pernas que parecem cipós, como se fosse um polvo. É herbívoro, e quando está ameaçado ele solta uma fumaça pela boca que vai mudando de cor: branca, amarela, rosa, verde, roxa e preta. Cada cor de fumaça causa um sintoma:  
Branca: hipnotiza a vítima, usando seu olho rosa em conjunto a fumaça que tem um cheiro adocicado.  
Amarela: acelera os batimentos e faz com que a vítima libere muita adrenalina.  
Rosa: a vítima começa a tossir descontroladamente.  
Verde: os olhos da vitima começam a sair de foco, como se ela fosse desmaiar.  
Roxo: a vitima começa a tremer descontroladamente.  
Preta: a vítima desmaia e minutos depois morre.

**- Corlerock(s)  
**Animais que lembram muito um rinoceronte, mas são duas vezes maiores. Uma chifrada desse bicho e você fica seriamente machucado. Não há como pará-lo, sua única alternativa é correr. Vivem em campos abertos e dizem que são os guardiões das árvores místicas.

**- Mewtree  
**Lembram lontras, mas tem a pele coberta de uma pele lisa e na cor azul claro. São muito tímidos e difíceis de serem encontrados. Vivem no Lago Yuki, onde vivem nadando nas águas geladas. Ver um Mewtree é um sinal de sorte e dizem que esses bichinhos podem lhe dar valiosos presentes.

* * *

Existem mais animais que esses que eu citei, mas esses vão ser os mais importantes pra a história. E quem participar vai ter grandes problemas com esses bichinhos XD

**

* * *

**

- ÁRVORES MÍSTICAS -

Árvores místicas são, segundo a lenda, capazes de realizar um desenho ou lhe dar um presente. São no total doze. Cada Árvore Mística é protegida por um animal, os doze animais do zodíaco, que recebem o nome de Mistics. Para conseguir um presente, deve cumprir a prova dada pelo animal ou decifrar um enigma. As doze Árvores Místicas são:

**1. Árvore Shú**  
Árvore com flores de orquídea, que exala um perfume de jasmim. Seu Mistic é um rato vermelho, que vive nos galhos da árvore. É cercado por um pequeno lago que tem mais ou menos três palmos de distancia entre as margens.

**2. Árvore Niú  
**Árvore com flores de violeta, que exala um perfume cítrico. Seu Mistic é um boi verde, que vive pastando do lado da arvore. É cercado por um pequeno lago que tem mais ou menos três palmos de distancia entre as margens.

**3. Árvore Hú**  
Árvore com flores de papoula, que exala um perfume de canela. Seu Mistic é um tigre laranja, que vive deitado num galho largo. É cercado por um muro de madeira de bambus e salgueiros.

**4. Árvore Tú**  
Árvore com flores de ninféia, que exala um perfume de glicínia. Seu Mistic é um coelho azul, que vive na base da árvore. É cercado por um muro de madeira de figueiras.

**5. Árvore Long**  
Árvore com flores de lótus, que exala um perfume de lavanda. Seu Mistic é um pequeno dragão preto, que vive nos galhos da árvore. É cercado por um muro de plantas espinhosas.

**6. Árvore Shé  
**Árvore com flores de cardo, que exala um perfume de rosas. Seu Mistic é uma serpente verde-clara, que vive deitada num galho. É cercado por um muro de samambaias flamejantes.

**7. Árvore Ma  
**Árvore com flores de margarida, que exala um perfume floral. Seu Mistic é um cavalo ocre, que vive pastando do lado da arvore. É cercado por um muro de acácias queimadas.

**8. Árvore Yáng**  
Árvore com flores de lírio, que exala um perfume de rosas. Seu Mistic é um carneiro prateado, que vive pastando do lado da arvore. É cercado por um muro de absinto queimado.

**9. Árvore Hóu  
**Árvore com flores de girassol, que exala um perfume de sândalo. Seu Mistic é um macaco amarelo, que vive pulando pelos galhos. É cercado por um muro salgueiro metalizado.

**10. Árvore Ji  
**Árvore com flores de verbena, que exala um perfume de gardênia. Seu Mistic é um galo azul-marinho, que vive ciscando do lado da arvore. É cercado por laranjeiras com frutos de metal.

**11. Árvore Gou**  
Árvore com flores de hortência, que exala um perfume de alfazema. Seu Mistic é um cão azul, que vive correndo em volta da árvore. É cercado por macieiras com frutos de metal.

**12. Árvore Zhu  
**Árvore com flores de azaléia, que exala um perfume de almíscar. Seu Mistic é um porco púrpuro, que vive em volta da árvore. É cercado por um pequeno lago que tem mais ou menos três palmos de distancia entre as margens.

* * *

Talvez alguns personagens encontrem as árvores místicas, e isso pode ser bom ou ruim, já que nem todos os Mistics são bonzinhos...

Agora os lugares do planeta Konoha...

**

* * *

**

- LUGARES DE KONOHA -

**- Monte das Trevas e Vale do Fim  
**O Monte das Trevas é muito afastado da vila principal. É um lugar sombrio e sem vida, muito arriscado por ter várias pedras soltas. Foi refúgio de Orochimaru antes desse fugir para o planeta Oto; conserva no pico uma grande casa que foi moradia de Orochimaru. O Vale do Fim fica na base do Monte, sendo igualmente sombrio e tenebroso.

**- Floresta Midori  
**A maior floresta de Konoha tem várias árvores milenares. É um lugar muito calmo e iluminado. Tem muitos insetos e animais terrestres.

**- Deserto Akahi  
**O lugar mais quente de Konoha, fica ao lado da floresta Midori. Possue vários gêiseres que em vez de expelirem água expelem lava, em jatos que atingem 50 metros de altura.

**- Monte Hikariyama  
**O monte mais bonito de Konoha. Seu pico abriga um jardim maravilhoso, chamado de Jardim Heiwa. Também no pico se localiza um templo onde estão esculturas de todos os Hokages de Konoha.

**- Jardim Yakamashii  
**É um lugar muito bonito, com várias espécies de flores exóticas e insetos, mas quase ninguém visita por causa dos Lálas que tem o lugar como moradia.

**- Cratera Trevas ou Cratera Orochimaru  
**É nesse local que a arma de Orochimaru causou o estrago. Ela está bem no centro da floresta Midori. E o ambiente é muito diferente do da floresta. Só possue rochas mortas e tem um cheiro desagradável fortíssimo. Tem ninhos de Snises de sete metros. Se uma pessoa permanecer muito tempo na Cratera, começa a sentir tontura, enjôo e pode vir a falecer.

**- Lago Yuki  
**Um enorme lago congelado. O gelo na superfície é fino e a água é extremamente gelada. Tem várias esculturas naturais curiosas e encantadoras.

**- Caverna da Loucura  
**Uma caverna como outra qualquer, mas que tem uma fama horrível. Dizem que dentro dessa caverna se ouvem coisas horripilantes, como gritos de desespero e vozes assassinas. Todos os que saem de lá ficam traumatizados ou em estado de choque.

**- Campo Místico  
**Um campo aberto como outro qualquer: com árvores, pedrinhas, grama. Mas que é lar dos Corlerocks. E, além disso, dizem que esconde as doze Árvores Místicas.

* * *

Durante o desafio os personagens vão passar por todos esses lugares. Não sei se vão ter novos lugares, porque no meu plano inicial só envolve esses mesmo, mas talvez haja desvio de rota...

**

* * *

**

- MAIS IRFORMAÇÕES -

**- A.N.B.U.  
**Esquadrão de shinobis de elite, é responsável pela defesa do Hokage e do planeta Konoha. Seus membros são divididos em Genin, Chuunin e Jounin, quanto maior a classificação, maior é o poder e experiência do shinobi.

**- Hokage  
**É o líder de Konoha, tratado como se fosse um rei. É responsável por todas as decisões do planeta. Geralmente é ajudado por Conselheiros. É respeitado por todos do planeta. Os outros planetas também têm seus líderes, sendo eles: Kazekage (Suna), Tsuchikage (Ishi), Mizukage (Kiri), Raikage (Kumo) e Otokage (Oto). (Obs: Akemi tem um enorme conselho a sua disposição, mas confia na ajuda de somente dois: Tsunade e Jiraya)

**- Shinobi  
**São todos aqueles que possuem pérolas de Chakra no corpo. São muitos na galáxia e podem estar ligados a proteção do seu planeta ou viverem como civis. Seus poderes são muito variados. Receberam esse nome por terem maiores habilidades que os civis e serem associados à ninjas.

**- Pérolas de Chakra  
**Nome vulgar dado às células que existem no corpo dos shinobis. Quando as primeiras pessoas com poderes especiais começaram a aparecer, os civis investigaram seu corpo para descobrir o porquê dos poderes. Foram observadas células parecidas com glóbulos vermelhos que circulavam pelo corpo dessas pessoas. Receberam o nome de glóbulos de Chakra, mas por terem coloração parecida com as pérolas acabaram renomeados como Pérolas de Chakra.

**- Pérolas de Bijuu  
**As Bijuus eram consideradas lendas shinobis por todos os civis, até que um suposto portador de uma Bijuu foi estudado em laboratório. Foram observados células parecidas com glóbulos de Chakra, e seu efeito no organismo era aumentar a força do portador. Os civis tentaram implantar neles mesmos as Bijuus, mas não surtiu efeito, pois elas desapareciam em menos de três horas. Então, por poderem ser usadas somente por shinobis receberam o nome de Pérolas de Bijuu e a lenda foi considerada verdadeira: Existem nove Bijuus na galáxia. No inicio, nove shinobis, chamados de Jinchuuriki, nasceram com Bijuus no corpo. Quando o shinobi portador de uma Bijuu morre, outro shinobi nasce com uma.

**- Akatsuki  
**Grupo de criminosos que fugiram de seus planetas natais para o planeta Amegakure. Sabe-se que foi fundado quando Namikaze Minato era Hokage. Eram ao todo dez membros, mas quando o pai de Orochimaru foi nomeado Hokage e o próximo monarca seria provavelmente seu filho, Orochimaru saiu da organização para não ter que dividir o poder. Mas tudo deu errado para Orochimaru, que não foi aceito novamente na organização. No entanto, quando Orochimaru virou líder fundador de Otogakure, eles fizeram uma aliança entre os planetas, já que o líder da Akatsuki era líder do planeta anão.

* * *

O mínimo que vocês precisam saber da U.A.  
Agora eu vou colocar as fichas dos personagens.

**

* * *

**

- PERSONAGENS -

NOME: Shimizu Akemi  
CODINOME: A Luz (denominada assim pelos habitantes de Konoha)  
PLANETA NATAL: Getsugakure, mas vive em Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Hokage  
IDADE: 35 anos  
ALTURA: 1,78 m  
PERSONALIDADE: Calma, tranqüila, pacífica.  
PODER: Controla energias de luz, sendo capaz de criar animais ou objetos de luz que a ajudam em certas ocasiões.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: vestido de seda branca adornado por pérolas e fios de prata, uma coroa de prata na cabeça, sandália prateada, luvas de ceda que se prendem no dedo médio.

NOME: Orochimaru  
CODINOME: Treva (denominada assim pelos habitantes de Konoha)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure, mas vive em Otogakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Otokage  
IDADE: 45 anos  
ALTURA: 1,80 m  
PERSONALIDADE: frio, calculista, arrogante.  
PODER: Controla energias de treva, sendo capaz de criar animais ou objetos de trevas que o ajudam em certas ocasiões.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: manto preto com um cordão preto amarrado na cintura, sapatos pretos, luvas pretas e capa preta.

NOME: Tsunade  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Conselheira  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 45 anos  
ALTURA: 1,75 m  
PERSONALIDADE: nervosa, compreensível e tem bom coração.  
PODER: tem uma força incrível, podendo quebrar até diamante.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: um manto cor de pêssego, pingente vermelho na testa, sandália shinobi preta.

NOME: Jiraya  
CODINOME: Sato no Kyouki (denominado assim pelos habitantes de Konoha. Significa Fúria da Vila)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Conselheiro  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 45 anos  
ALTURA: 1,85 m  
PERSONALIDADE: determinado, barulhento e confiante.  
PODER: consegue controlar qualquer espécie de sapos, podendo até se transformar em um híbrido entre homem e sapo.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: um manto cor pêssego, sobretudo sem manga branco, sandálias de madeira.

NOME: Sarutobi Asuma  
CODINOME: Arashi (se autodenomina assim. Significa Tempestade)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Membro da A.N.B.U. - Jounin  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 32 anos  
ALTURA: 1,81 m  
PERSONALIDADE: largado, despreocupado, mas uma pessoa bondosa.  
PODER: controla as tempestades, podendo criar chuvas e ventanias.  
ROUPA SHINOBI:

NOME: Yuuhi Kurenai  
CODINOME: Lady of Lies (denominada assim por Asuma e Kakashi. Significa Dama das Mentiras)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Membro da A.N.B.U. - Jounin  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 32 anos  
ALTURA: 1,78 m  
PERSONALIDADE: determinada, estrategista, tranqüila.  
PODER: pode criar ilusões que confundem os sentidos ou perturbam a mente.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: vestido branco que vai até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos com mangas ¾ em tirinhas, espartilho vermelho, bota de cano médio vermelha.

NOME: Hatake Kakashi  
CODINOME: Toyo Denki (denominado assim por Asuma. Significa algo como Eletricidade Abundante)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Membro da A.N.B.U. - Jounin  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 31 anos  
ALTURA: 1,80 m  
PERSONALIDADE: preguiçoso, despreocupado, paciente.  
PODER: controla cargas elétricas que saem de suas mãos ou as capta do meio ambiente.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta regata azul escuro com uma gola alta que cobre a boca e o nariz, colete branco sem mangas, calça azul escura, sandália shinobi azul escura, luvas azul escura até o cotovelo, protetores brancos que cobrem do cotovelo ao pulso.

NOME: Momochi Zabuza  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Kirigakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Espião  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 31 anos  
ALTURA: 1,81 m  
PERSONALIDADE: frio, calculista e sanguinário.  
PODER: pode se ocultar em uma névoa que ele mesmo cria, se locomovendo em absoluto silencio. Tem uma katana que usa em seus assassinatos.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta regata preta, calça larga azul marinha, sandálias shinobi pretas, lenço de pano azul na cabeça, faixas cobrindo sua boca e nariz, luvas brancas sem dedos até os cotovelos.

NOME: Maito Gai  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Membro da A.N.B.U. - Jounin  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 31 anos  
ALTURA: 1,81 m  
PERSONALIDADE: decidido, barulhento e esforçado.  
PODER: não sente dor. Desenvolveu sua força física e habilidade de combate para se tornar um A.N.B.U.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta verde de manga comprida, colete shinobi verde escuro, calça verde, sandálias shinobi verde, dois pedaços de pano (eu não sei como chama ¬¬) laranja nas canelas.

NOME: Umino Iruka  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Membro da A.N.B.U. - Chuunin  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 30 anos  
ALTURA: 1,79 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calmo, bondoso, mas rígido quando preciso  
PODER: pode se tele-transportar, mas somente para lugares ou para perto de pessoas que ele já viu.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta arrastão manga longa, camiseta bege larga com manga curta, calça bege, sandália shinobi preta, cinto de corda.

NOME: Mitarashi Anko  
CODINOME: Hot (denominada assim pelos homens da ANBU, em relação à sua beleza e não pelo seu poder)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Shinobi de Elite - Membro da A.N.B.U. - Jounin  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 29 anos  
ALTURA: 1,75 m  
PERSONALIDADE: despreocupada, estressada, um pouco sádica.  
PODER: pode lançar fogo das mãos em pequenas esferas ou em longas labaredas.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: regata preta, sobretudo marrom claro, saia marrom escuro, shorts preto de lycra, sandália shinobi preta.

NOME: Uchiha Itachi  
CODINOME: Sharkmen (denominado assim pelo pai. Significa Homem Tubarão)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure, mas vive em Amegakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 22 anos  
ALTURA: 1,80 m  
PERSONALIDADE: frio, arrogante e racionalista.  
PODER: Tem guelras na cintura, uma barbatana nas costas, dentes e garras afiadas. Por ser metade tubarão tem audição aguçada, força maior que a normal e pode prender a respiração por longo tempo.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta azul marinho, colete de couro preto, calça azul marinho, botas pretas até um pouco abaixo do joelho, luvas pretas sem os dedos.

NOME: Deidara  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Amegakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 22 anos  
ALTURA: 1,78 m  
PERSONALIDADE: explosivo, não tolera provocações, é um pouco sádico.  
PODER: tem uma boca em cada mão, de onde sai uma argila especial explosiva.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camisa social de manga longa azul, calça preta, sobretudo preto sem mangas, sandália shinobi preta, lenço preto na cabeça.

NOME: Akasuna no Sasori  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Sunagakure, mas vive em Amegakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 22 anos  
ALTURA: 1,80 m  
PERSONALIDADE: sádico, obliterador, sério.  
PODER: pode fazer surgir marionetes de madeira do nada, que obedecem aos seus comandos.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camisa social de manga longa vermelha, calça preta, sobretudo preto sem mangas, sandália shinobi preta.

NOME: Tobi  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Amegakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 21 anos  
ALTURA: 1,80 m  
PERSONALIDADE: piadista e desajeitado.  
PODER: pode congelar o tempo (clima ou momento) ou ação das pessoas.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camisa social de manga longa branca, calça preta, sobretudo preto sem mangas, sandália shinobi preta, máscara laranja com círculos e buraco somente para seu olho direito.

NOME: Sabaku no Temari  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Sunagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 20 anos  
ALTURA: 1,79 m  
PERSONALIDADE: nervosa, determinada e feminista.  
PODER: controla o vento, podendo criar furacões e ventanias. Usa um leque, que aumenta os seus poderes.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: kimono preto, faixa vermelha na cintura, sandálias shinobi pretas, meia arrastão até os joelhos na perna direita.

NOME: Koori Haku  
CODINOME: Tenshi no Yuki (denominado assim por Zabuza. Significa Anjo de Neve)  
PLANETA NATAL: Yukigakure, mas vive em Kirigakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 20 anos  
ALTURA: 1,75 m  
PERSONALIDADE: tranqüilo, puro, amigável.  
PODER: controla o gelo que sai de sua mão e também o do meio ambiente.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: um kimono branco com uma faixa azul e com ornamentos que parecem flocos de neve azul.

NOME: Sabaku no Kankuro  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Sunagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 19 anos  
ALTURA: 1,80 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calmo e observador, do tipo que paga pra não entrar na briga mas paga o dobro pra não sair.  
PODER: saem fios fortíssimos de seus dedos que quando tocam em alguém o fazem ter controle total sobre a vítima  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camisa social branca aberta com manga curta, calça jeans azul escura, cinto de couro marrom claro, munhequeira de couro marrom claro no pulso direito, tênis preto, dois riscos roxos em cada bochecha.

NOME: Hyuuga Neji  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 18 anos  
ALTURA: 1,78 m  
PERSONALIDADE:  
PODER: telepatia e telecinese, ou seja, pode mover objetos com a mente e ler a mente de outras pessoas.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: kimono branco com manga longa tipo sino, faixa preta, hakama preto, sandálias shinobi preta, faixa prata na cabeça.

NOME: Rock Lee  
CODINOME: Green Flash (denominado assim por Gai. Significa Flash Verde)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 18 anos  
ALTURA: 1,77 m  
PERSONALIDADE:  
PODER: tem uma velocidade impressionante, podendo quebrar a barreira do som e chagar a velocidades hipersônicas.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta verde de manga comprida, colete shinobi verde escuro, calça verde, sandálias shinobi verde, dois pedaços de pano laranja nas pernas.

NOME: Mitsashi Tenten  
CODINOME: Robin Hood (denominada assim por Neji e Lee, mais uma zombação do que um apelido carinhoso)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 18 anos  
ALTURA: 1,73 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calma, inteligente, companheira e atenciosa.  
PODER: tem uma precisão invejável, podendo acertar uma mosca a um quilometro de distancia. Usa diversos tipos de armas para atingir um alvo, principalmente um arco e flecha.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: sobretudo sem mangas com gola chinesa da cor branca com contornos rosa que é fechada somente do pescoço à barriga, faixa vermelha, calça preta justa, sapatilha preta.

NOME: Hozuki Suigetsu  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Otogakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 18 anos  
ALTURA: 1,76 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calmo, confiante, um pouco folgado.  
PODER: pode assumir uma forma líquida e retornar a forma corpórea a qualquer momento. Isso o permite mudar a forma do corpo, dando lhe a habilidade de aumentar o tamanho de seus membros e torna-o difícil de atingir.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: regata preta, calça branca, cinto marrom onde fica preso uma bolsa que carrega uma garrafa com água, sandálias shinobi preta.

NOME: Uzumaki Naruto  
CODINOME: Relâmpago Laranja (se autodenomina assim)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,72 m  
PERSONALIDADE: determinado, barulhento, alegre, raciocínio lento.  
PODER: Controla cargas de relâmpagos que saem de suas mãos ou das tempestades.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: Jaqueta preta com os lados da cintura laranja, calça laranja até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, sandália shinobi preta, lenço na cabeça com o símbolo de um raio laranja.

NOME: Uchiha Sasuke  
CODINOME: Sharkboy (denominado assim por seu pai. Significa Garoto Tubarão)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,77 m  
PERSONALIDADE: Sério, orgulhoso e solitário.  
PODER: Tem guelras na cintura, uma barbatana nas costas, dentes e garras afiadas. Por ser metade tubarão tem audição aguçada, força maior que a normal e pode prender a respiração por longo tempo.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta azul marinho, colete de couro preto, calça azul marinho, botas pretas até um pouco abaixo do joelho, luvas pretas sem os dedos.

NOME: Haruno Sakura  
CODINOME: Lavagirl (denominada assim por Naruto. Significa Garota Lava)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,70 m  
PERSONALIDADE: gentil, feminista e um pouco esquentada.  
PODER: Controla lava quente que sai de sua mão.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: colete vermelho sem manga, shorts preto até um pouco acima dos joelhos, uma espécie de saia picotada rosa claro, panos cobrindo os cotovelos da mesma cor, luvas pretas, botas até os joelhos pretas.

NOME: Sai  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru, mas vai mudar de lado no decorrer da fic.  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,70 m  
PERSONALIDADE: cético, calado e frio, por não "conhecer" os sentimentos.  
PODER: pode dar vida a desenhos. Sempre anda com um caderno e um pincel.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta branca que vai até um pouco acima do umbigo, colete de couro preto no estilo bolero, calça preta até a canela, sandália shinobi preta, luvas preta.

NOME: Hyuuga Hinata  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,65 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calma, extremamente tímida, romântica.  
PODER: telepatia e telecinese, ou seja, pode mover objetos com a mente e ler a mente de outras pessoas.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: moletom de zíper lilás com a gola e as mangas brancas, calça azul marinho arroxeado, sandália shinobi preta.

NOME: Inuzuka Kiba  
CODINOME: Dogboy (se autodenomina assim. Significa Garota Cão)  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,77 m  
PERSONALIDADE: barulhento e inquieto.  
PODER: tem habilidades parecidas com as dos cachorros, como olfato e audição aguçadas. Não se separa de seu companheiro, o cão Akamaru.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: casaco marrom escuro com as pontas da manga e touca de pelinhos bege, calça marrom, tênis marrom no estilo couro, boné branco com a frente marrom.

NOME: Aburame Shino  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,76 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calmo, reservado e estrategista.  
PODER: controla insetos que vivem dentro e fora do seu corpo. Seu clã é o único em que o canto dos Lálas não surte efeito.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: bermuda preta até um pouco a baixo dos seus joelhos, um casaco verde fechado com gola exageradamente alta, sandálias shinobi preta e óculos escuros que parecem feitos para mergulho.

NOME: Nara Shikamaru  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,77 m  
PERSONALIDADE: preguiçoso, despreocupado, estrategista.  
PODER: pode se ocultar nas sombras e também controlá-las e, além disso, é um gênio.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: regata marrom escura, colete verde estilo bolero, calça jeans até as canelas, sandálias shinobi preta.

NOME: Yamanaka Ino  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,71 m  
PERSONALIDADE: irritadiça, inteligente, autoconfiante.  
PODER: pode penetrar na mente das pessoas, fazendo-as agir conforme sua vontade.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: blusa roxa que vai até um pouco acima do umbigo com manga ¾ no estilo tomara-que-caia, saia pregueada roxa, calça legging preta, munhequeiras preta estilo arrastão, tênis preto estilo all star.

NOME: Akimichi Chouji  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Konohagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,70 m  
PERSONALIDADE: calmo e paciente  
PODER: é extremamente forte e pode aumentar os membros quando quiser, o que aumenta o impacto de seus socos e chutes.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: camiseta branca de manga longa, camisa social aberta quadriculada verde e vermelha, bermuda preta, sandálias shinobi preta.

NOME: Sabaku no Gaara  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Sunagakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Akemi  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,76 m  
PERSONALIDADE: extremamente sério, frio e calado.  
PODER: controla a areia, podendo criar objetos e animais feitos de areia para ajudá-lo.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: calça preta, sandálias shinobi preta, sobretudo vermelho fechado do pescoço até a barriga e aberto da barriga até as canelas, cinto de couro marrom, cabaça de areia na costa.

NOME: Karin  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Otogakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,68 m  
PERSONALIDADE: séria, exigente, sedutora.  
PODER: pode expandir sua percepção e aguçar todos os sentidos.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: shorts curto preto, sandálias shinobi preta, meia preta até as coxas, sobretudo no estilo tomara que caia que vai até os joelhos com mangas longas no estilo sino.

NOME: Kaguya Kimimaro  
CODINOME: Out Bones (denominado assim por Tayuya. Significa Ossos para fora)  
PLANETA NATAL: Otogakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 17 anos  
ALTURA: 1,70 m  
PERSONALIDADE: bondoso, puro e leal  
PODER: pode retirar os ossos do seu corpo, usando-os para ataque e defesa.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: kimono branco, calça preta larga, faixa púrpura na cintura, sandália shinobi branca.

NOME: Tayuya  
CODINOME: --  
PLANETA NATAL: Otogakure  
STATS: Competidor  
ALIADO: Orochimaru  
IDADE: 16 anos  
ALTURA: 1,66 m  
PERSONALIDADE: desbocada, explosiva, barraqueira.  
PODER: toca uma flauta de madeira que hipnotiza quem ouve, tornando a vítima um "zumbi" aos seus comandos.  
ROUPA SHINOBI: top preto, casaquinho cinza, calça larga cinza com vários bolsos, bolsa amarrada na perna onde guarda a flauta, sandália shinobi preta, touca preta com bordas cinza.

* * *

Tai, esses são os personagens e conseqüentemente os pares românticos.  
Agora a parte mais esperada: AS FICHAS!! \o/

**

* * *

**

- FICHAS -

**NOME:** _ordem japonesa, por favor_

**CODINOME:** _não é obrigatório. Se colocar, diga quem lhe deu o apelido e por que. Se for em outra língua dizer o que ele significa_

**PLANETA NATAL:** _qualquer um dos citados acima, menos Konoha, já tem muito gente de lá u.ú. E você pode ter nascido em um planeta e viver em outro._

**ALIADO:** _Akemi ou Orochimaru. Pode escolher mudar de lado durante a fic e caso escolha isso diga o porque._

**COMPETIDOR OU A.N.B.U. OU ESPIÃO:** _explicação no final da ficha_

**IDADE:** _de 15 a 22 para competidor; de 28 a 32 para ANBU e espião_

**SEXO:** _preciso explicar?_

**APARÊNCIA FÍSICA:** _altura, peso, cor dos olhos e do cabelo, etc, etc, etc... Caprichem em detalhes e evitem os clichês._

**TEMPERAMENTO:** _evitem clichês ok? E sejam bem criativos aqui, pois essa parte conta muito na hora de eu escolher as fichas. Coloquem tanto as qualidades como os defeitos._

**MEDO: **_teme alguma coisa? Pode ser um animal, sua própria sombra, etc,etc, etc..._

**ROUPA SHINOBI:** _sua roupa de super herói! Usem a criatividade, podem ser roupas futuristas tipo X-men ou roupas cotidianas. E, por favor, sem cueca sobre a calça u.ú Mas capa pode 8D_

**PODER:** _só pode ter um poder, nada da mesma pessoa controlar fogo e água. Pode ter uma arma que ajuda em seu poder, como a Temari tem o leque, ou ter alguma habilidade a mais, como saber lutar, ter uma porrada forte._

**O QUE GOSTA:** _pelo menos cinco coisas_

**O QUE NÃO GOSTA:** _idem ao de cima_

**INIMIGOS E POR QUE:** _com quem você não vai com a cara mesmo, pelo menos dois. Pode ser o par romântico._

**AMIGOS E POR QUE:** _pessoas que são sociáveis a você, pelo menos dois._

**PAR ROMÂNTICO:** _todos estão disponíveis, menos o Orochimaru, a Akemi, A Tsunade e o Jiraya. E, por favor, tentem variar. E escolham pelo menos quatro opções em ordem de preferência_

**COMO SE COMPORTA PERTO DO PAR: **_inclue com trata o par também_

**COMO SEU PAR SE COMPORTA PERTO DE VC: **_idem ao de cima_

**O QUE SEU PERSONAGEM ACHA DELE(A):**

**O QUE ELE(A) ACHA DO SEU PERSONAGEM:**

**COMO É A RELAÇÃO DOS DOIS? **_eles brigam o tempo todo, se ignoram, parecem mel e açúcar..._

**HISTÓRIA:** _um pouquinho sobre o seu personagem: como ele vivia no planeta natal, como descobriu os poderes, etc, etc, etc..._

**MANIA, OBSSEÇÃO, CURIOSIDADE:** _não é obrigatório, mas se seu personagem tiver alguma dessas coisas pode colocar_

**ALGO A ACRESCENTAR?** _qualquer coisa que não pergunte na ficha, como trauma de infância, surto psicótico, o que comeu no almoço de ontem..._

**POSSO MUDAR ALGO? **

**QUER PARTICIPAR DA FIC MESMO SEM PAR OU COM UM PERSONAGEM DE FICHA**? _Se eu gostar muito da sua ficha, mas não ter como eu te colocar com os pares, quer participar mesmo assim?_

* * *

COMPETIDOR: serão 25 fichas para competidores, sendo 18 para garotas e 7 para garotos.

A.N.B.U.: serão 6 fichas para ANBUs, sendo 4 para garotas e 2 para garotos.

ESPIÃO: serão 5 fichas para espiões, sendo 2 para garotas e 3 para garotos. Espião são como ANBUs, mas estão do lado do Orochimaru.

**Lembrando que esse número de fichas é só uma base, podem haver mais fichas.**

* * *

Bom, acho que é só (tudo) isso... XD  
Estou morrendo de medo de não receber ficha nenhuma, serio o.Õ

Ah, e um aviso! Eu só vou começar essa fic quando terminar minha outra fic "Festa do Pijama para Garotos", faltam só três capítulos e provavelmente eu a termine nesse mês ainda, o que faz que vocês tenham bastante tempo para planejar as fichas, então não precisam escreva-las correndo...

Qualquer dúvida é só falar por review ou por PM...

É só!  
Kisus e ja ne!


	2. Escolhidos!

**Nome: **Shinobi's Challenge

**Resumo: **Konohagakure até agora sempre foi um planeta de paz. Mas quando a realeza começa enfraquecer e o mal se torna cada vez mais poderoso, só novos heróis podem trazer a paz de volta a esse lugar. FICHAS ABERTAS

**Declaimer: **Naruto e cia. não me pertencem, e é por isso que eu sento e choro T.T

* * *

**- OS ESCOLHIDOS -**

Yo minna! o/

Essa fic de fichas está se saindo mais complicada do que eu pensei que seria o.Õ

Recebi muitas fichas, a grande maioria delas maravilhosas... Mas o mundo não é um algodão-doce cor-de-rosa (?) e algumas ficaram de fora...

Mas quem não foi escolhido terá uma segunda chance, o que eu vou explicar lá embaixo u.u

E eu fiz algumas alterações na fic que percebi que não iriam dar certo...  
Uma delas foi eliminar os Anbus... mas algumas fichas Anbus eu troquei para competidor XP

A outra foi eliminar alguns personagens. Ninguém os escolheu como par então eu cortei eles da fic

Agora, sem mais delongas, vamos aos:

**Escolhidos**

**Yoru no Seishin** – Kah Almofadinhas Black – **Par:** Sasuke  
_Taí, o Sasuke é seu... Se você ficasse com outro me mataria msm u.ú_

**Tsukimori Megumi** – Dri Lioncourt – **Par:** Neji  
_Adorei a Megumi o/ Achei muito bem elaborada! E já tive algumas idéias pra ela n.n_

**Takahashi Keira** – Persephone Spenser – **Par: **Kiba  
_Foram poucas que pediram o Kiba e quando eu li sua ficha falei "Feito! O Kiba é dela" n.nd A Keira e cativante e já me deu boas idéias o/_

**Yukimatsu Seiko** – Mayuu Chan – **Par:** Gaara  
_Tae, o ruivo é teu n.nd Achei que a Seiko combinou com ele (Y)_

**Kazuaki Yasu** – Paty-kon-chan – **Par:** Kankuro  
_Fiko com o Kan-kun, espero que não se importe n.n E quanto ao soco no Sasori, bem... quem sabe XD_

**Chi no Hooki** – Mari Sushi – **Par:** Itachi  
_A-m-e-i a Hooki!! E ela com o Itachi então XP_

**Koourime no Yuki** – Anala Blackwell – **Par:** Sasori  
_Ri muito com a Yuki, gostei bastante dela! E depois daquele seu apelo seria até pecado te deixar sem o ruivo_

**Urahara Sayuri** – Sary-chann – **Par:** Tobi  
_Ah, seu caso é especial... Você pediu pra ser Anbu só que eu tirei as fichas nessa categoria. Então eu ia elimina sua ficha, mas o Tobi tava sem par e eu achei a Sayu-chan tão fofix com ele que eu mudei ela pra competidora. Agora, se você não quiser é só falar, oka?_

**Shimoda Setsuna **– S2DeAtH aNgElS2 – **Par:** Deidara  
_Amei sua ficha, desde o nome da personagem até a roupa n.nd E ela vai ficar muito legal com o Deidei-kun_

**Shihyo Aoshi** – Rodrigo DeMolay – **Par:** Ino  
_O Aoshi é uma graça, já li muitas fics de ficha que ele participa e acho-o um fofo. Lugar merecido e com direito a deméritos n.n_

**Mizashi Takeru** – Akasuna no Lihn – **Par:** Sakura  
_Alguma coisa no Takeru me chamou muita atenção, gostei bastante dele n.nd E já tive algumas idéias que ficarão boas _

**Tsuku "Yomi" Amaterasu **– Mcjunior – **Par:** Sem Par  
_Gamei nessa ficha, vai se encaixar legal em alguns momentos. E foi o único sem par que eu escolhi :x_

* * *

Esses foram os escolhidos...

Agora... A segunda chance pra quem não foi escolhido:

Ainda preciso de fichas para os seguintes pares:

**Naruto** _(MEL DELS!! Eu preciso de um par pro loiro aki!! o/)_

**Shikamaru **_(Se alguém quiser ele, tai! Se não ele vai fazer par com a Temari msm u.u)_

**Temari **_(idem ao do Shikamaru)_

**Sai **_(Se alguém quiser ele, tai!)_

**Lee **_(Se alguém quiser ele, tai!)_

**Shino **_(Se alguém quiser ele, tai!)_

**Tenten **_(Se alguém quiser ela, tai!)_

**Hinata **_(Se alguém quiser ela, tai!)_

* * *

**Aviso!!**

**- Hien-san**, **Papillon Holie** e** Lilly Angel88**

_Eu adorei a ficha de vocês!! Mas os pares que vocês pediram já estão ocupados!! Então, se vocês quiserem participar, escolham um par que ta livre e mandem a ficha de novo, oka?_

* * *

Bem, é só isso \o/

Qualquer reclamação, sugestão ou dúvida: Mande um Review!!

Kisus e já ne! n.n/

**Ass:** _Ana-chan n.n_


End file.
